outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Tremblay
Nick Tremblay is an antagonist in Outlast 2. He is a large, quiet brute of a man and a member of the Scalled. He is mounted by Laird Byron. Story In Blake Langermann's horrific journey to save his wife from the Testament of the New Ezekiel, he ends up in the forest surrounding the Temple Gate - the Scalled's residence. He first sees Laird and Nick in a haze after falling off a bridge, in which Laird shoots down one of his own in a fit of rage. Exploring the forest further, Blake is attacked by Laird, Nick and his minions, until Laird's twisted imagination recognizes Blake as the prophet sent by God to die for their sins. Nick punches Blake in the face and begins to drag him over to a cross. Laird then orders the Scalled to nail Blake to be crucified, hoping he will reenact the resurrection of Jesus Christ so the Scalled can eat his flesh and drink his blood and finally be relieved of their deformities and welcomed back into Temple Gate. Nick partakes in the crucifixion by hammering two nails into Blake's right hand with the back of his hatchet. He also passes Blake's Camcorder to Laird, who believes that it is Blake's form of gospel. Blake painfully detaches himself from the cross and is again hunted throughout the woods by Laird, Nick, and the Scalled, narrowly dodging Laird's flaming arrow fire. Blake slides down a cliff and is caught up in a gate of barbed wire, saved by Laird and Nick and buried alive to complete his "resurrection". Blake again escapes and encounters the duo one last time in his getaway from the forest, where he tries to slide down a rope onto the docks below from the open floor hatch of a shed. Laird and Nick catch Blake, but two of their minions, presumably fed up with Laird's constant abuse of them, push the two out of the shed which sends the entire party plummeting into the docks, killing both Nick and Laird. Personality Nick appears to be a silent man who is religiously devoted to Knoth's Gospel, despite his current situation and is obedient to Laird's every command. He is only heard speaking about "God", "Love" and "Mercy", implying that he has a strong faith to his God and to the Testament of The New Ezekiel. It is shown that Nick likes to be pet affectionately on the head. Physical description Nick is an inhumanly large, hunched, hulking brute who is covered from head to toe in infected, pus-filled sores. Like many of the Scalled, his sores are likely due to syphilis and other STDs. His entire head is wrapped around in bandages, which obscures most of his facial features except for his left eye and mouth (which appears to be torn at the side). His right eye is mostly covered up, although a small glimpse on its side implies that it's been severely damaged. He wears a torn-up, sleeveless shirt, torn trousers with a belt around his hips, as well as what appears to be a metal leg brace around his left leg and walks barefoot. Nick also has a hook with a T-handle wrapped around his hips with a chain and a large satchel on his back, which contains Laird's arrows conveniently prepared for the latter's use. Nick is most notably equipped with a leather saddle on his back for Laird to ride in, which is strapped around his arms, as well as featuring a belt which straps around Laird to keep him in place, and two more larger belts that connect directly to the saddle itself which strap around Nick's forehead. Trivia *In a note from Sullivan Knoth to Laird Byron, it is mentioned that Nick loves salted crickets. *Some of Nick's dialogue was scrapped from the final version of the game, suggesting he originally had a bigger role. One of the unused lines gives a different take on his fate. In it, Tremblay cries for Laird right after he wished his last farewell to Nick. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Outlast 2 characters Category:Deceased characters